Through the Flames
by Tiramisu1994
Summary: When Katniss went hunting that morning with her father, she had no idea it would possibly be her last time. With the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss's life changed forever.


**_Through the Flames_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

The pair of voices rang out eerily through the forest, the deep baritone of the man harmonized with the slightly husky alto of the younger girl.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

They were seated on a rock that basked in the sunlight and were slowly working through the pile of supplies they had gathered on that day.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

All around the air was silent, lacking the chirping and singing of every bird as they listened to the pair of beautiful voices.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

As they finished the song, and the sorting of herbs as well as game, there was a few moments of silence before the Mockingjays in the trees picked up the tune, and the eerie rendition passed from tree to tree.

"So where is Gale today?" The man asked, the deep baritone of his singing voice carrying over to his speaking.

"He's helping Hazelle get the kids ready for today. Rory is pretty scared and had a bad night, so he decided to stay home." The girl's voice had gone from the husky alto to just a slightly husky, lower pitch.

"I forget that he and Prim are the same age," The man said. His gray eyes locked on his daughter's identical pair, "We should get back; it is Prim's first time too."

The girl nodded; standing and gathering her game bag, "I'll drop this stuff off with Hazelle and Gale then I'll be right home."

"Wish Gale luck for me today Katniss. I'll see you at home." The man gathered his own game bag and the pair split up. Gale's house was closer to a different section of fence than their own home.

Gale had lost his father in a mining explosion just two years prior. Katniss's father had been close to him, so when he passed he had made it his duty to help take care of the family. Already teaching Katniss how to hunt he began to take Gale out to hunt as well.

Like his father, who also hunted illegally, Gale knew a wide variety of snares and was often coming up with more ingenious ways of trapping game.

Coming up on the small shack where Gale, Hazelle, and his three younger siblings lived Katniss let out a high pitched whistle to let him know she was there.

It took a couple of minutes before Gale emerged, but when he did Katniss couldn't help but smile. During their many hunts Gale and Katniss had become very close, and Katniss couldn't help but admire the eighteen year old. For being a member of the Seam he was quite good looking. Gray eyes that were pale as smoke and shining black hair were the traditional looks, but his tall six foot stature and healthy amount of muscle made him stand out all the more.

Catching sight of Katniss and the heavy looking bag slung over her shoulder Gale grinned wide and waved her over before embracing her in a quick hug. "Happy Hunger Games Catnip," He said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Back at you Hawthorne," She shot at him, "I'm just dropping off the daily goods, I've got to hurry home, Prim's first time too."

Gale's face sobered, and he nodded, "She'll be okay Catnip. Her name's only in there once, same with Rory. They'll both be okay," he whispered.

"But what about you? You've got forty-two in there today Gale."

"And you have thirty-four Catnip. But we're better off than some. We'll both get through this, I promise."

Katniss smiled sadly, "Don't make promises you can't keep Gale," she whispered. Reaching up she patted his face before turning, "I'll see you at the reaping. Good luck."

"You too Catnip, may the odds," Gale began.

"Be _ever_ in your favor." Katniss finished with a sad little wave over her shoulder.

She hustled away after that, knowing if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to get ready in time.

When she reached her house she saw Prim already dressed, in the same reaping outfit Katniss had first worn, and her hair was braided in a simple up-do.

"The bath's waiting for you upstairs Katniss," her mother said, "I've laid out a dress for you on your bed. Please hurry. I'll do your hair for you."

Katniss nodded and hustled into the bathroom. She scrubbed the dirt from her skin and hair with a vicious vigor. Once her skin and hair were clean she stepped out from the bath and dried herself off with one of the few towels they had in the house.

Wrapping it around herself she walked to the room she shared with Prim to find a pale blue dress laying on her cot. She lifted a hand to her mouth in surprise and ran her hand across the velvet material.

Finished admiring it she quickly dressed herself and walked back to their dining room. Her mother and father were seated at the table talking quietly. Once Katniss entered the room however, her mother stood up and placed her hand across her chest. "Oh, Katniss. You look beautiful. Come here and sit down, I'll do your hair."

The pale blond waved her eldest daughter to sit in her chair and began the elaborate process of braiding her hair in an up-do similar to the one Prim was sporting.

After thirty minutes of braiding and pinning she finally finished and pulled Katniss to her feet. "You and your sister had better hurry, you'll be late. We'll see you both after the reaping, okay?"

Katniss nodded and grabbed Prim's hand, she had come in half-way through the braiding process. Their father hugged them both, "Good luck both of you," he whispered and kissed them on the tops of their heads. "I love you Primrose, and I love you Katniss."

He finally let them go and took hold of his wife's frail hand and pulled her close. They were sending both of their daughters off and it was a terrifying prospect, that at the end of the day they could be short one child.

* * *

Katniss stood in the middle of the crowd of female children. Prim had been ushered to the back with all the other twelve year olds. Next to her stood Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. They were holding hands in fear of the upcoming drawing, being close friends since they were young.

Across the roped off walkway, and in the front of the crowd Katniss could easily pick out Gale's tall form standing with the other eighteen year olds. He was looking back at them and smiled reassuringly and mouthing something, but Katniss couldn't pick out the exact words.

She was startled from her thoughts when the loud boom of the microphone coming on echoed through the city square. The mayor stepped up to the podium, centered on the stage, and began to read the same speech that had been given at every Hunger Games. After reading off the Treaty of Treason he read the list of victors from District Twelve.

Haymitch, being the only survivor and an incorrigible drunk waved from his seat on the stage and made a lewd move towards the district Escort, Effie Trinket.

To try and save himself some publicity problems the mayor quickly introduced Effie, who was all too happy to get away from Haymitch. Her pink wig had been slightly skewed from the incident and sat just off center on her head. Effie cleared her throat and smiled widely, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She called before going into a winded speech about what an honor it was to be in the district, and how it was an even greater honor for the two children who were chosen to compete.

Finally finished, Effie smiled again, "Well, lets begin. Ladies first!" She reached her hand into the large glass bowl and fished for a moment before removing a slip of paper.

She looked up with a smile at the crowd and all Katniss could think was, _'Not me, not me, please not me_', and as Effie slipped her nail under the wax seal and read out the name on the paper Katniss let her mouth drop open. No, it wasn't her, but it was much worse.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie called out joyfully.

Katniss shut down for a moment, and it wasn't until her sister was walking by her that she broke away from the crowd, jumping over the rope barrier and into the walkway screaming.

"No! Stop!" She reached desperately for Prim against the hold of the Peacekeepers. Finally, she realized that there was only one thing that she could do to stop Prim from being taken into the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer!" She shouted, pushing past the Peacekeepers. Prim had stopped moving and was struggling to get back to Katniss, but she wasn't nearly big enough, and finally someone had come to their senses. Gale had stepped over the barrier as well and had picked up Prim, pulling her away from the Peacekeepers and into the reaping area for the boys. He looked sadly at Katniss who was now being escorted up on stage by the Peacekeepers.

"Well how exciting!" Effie said, "District Twelve's very first volunteer!" She held her hand out to Katniss with a smile.

"And what is your name dear?"

Katniss looked at her and took a deep breath, "Katniss Everdeen," She choked out.

"Your sister I take it?" Effie asked with a smile. "Well let's have a round of applause for your female tribute, Katniss Everdeen!"

The silence in the crowd was deafening. Slowly, each member placed their three center fingers to their lips, and raised them in the silent goodbye of District Twelve. Not knowing what to make of it Effie made to move to the other glass bowl but was interrupted by Haymitch. He had stumbled from his seat to stand by Katniss. Peering into her eyes he grinned, "I like this one! She's a fighter!" He slurred, "And she's got spunk!" He turned to the camera's that had trained on him, "Unlike you!" He shouted, right before falling to the floor and straight on his face.

Standing awkwardly next to the bowl, Effie cleared her throat, "Yes, well...now onto the gentlemen!" She stuffed her hand into the bowl and quickly removed a slip of paper, popping off the wax seal.

"Peeta Mellark!" She called with a smile.

In the crowd of sixteen year old boys blond haired Peeta Mellark shifted uneasily. He finally began moving through the crowd and down the roped off pathway. Taking the steps slowly he stood next to Effie and Katniss looking nervously out into the crowd. Effie asks for volunteers, but the silence in the crowd speaks for itself.

Finally the mayor steps up and makes the required closing remarks before motioning to Peeta and Katniss to shake hands. They do, and Katniss stares into Peeta's eyes, recalling memories of better days.

They were friends, and Peeta had a crush on her, had told her his feelings not too long ago actually. The blond baker's son had asked her out on a date, and she had reluctantly agreed. It was supposed to take place in a few days after school, but now that clearly wasn't going to happen. Katniss smiled sadly at Peeta, and he returned it with a light squeeze of her hand.

Finally they were escorted into the Justice Building, and sent to separate rooms for visitors.

The first group to come in and see her was her family. Prim rushed in and clenched her in a hug. She was followed by their mother, and finally their father. "It will be okay Katniss, it's all going to be okay," Her father whispered before pressing a kiss into her hair.

Katniss was shaking from trying to hold back the tears. "I couldn't let you go in Prim, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and clutched her blond sister.

"You just have to promise me you'll win Katniss! Promise me!"

"I will Prim," She choked out, "I promise."

Just like that, their three minutes were up and the Peacekeepers were pulling them from the room.

The door had hardly closed before it opened again and Madge Undersee walked in. The blond pulled Katniss into a hug before pressing something into her hand. "You're allowed a token from your district, if it's not too much to ask, will you please wear this? It used to belong to my aunt, and I know she would want you to have it."

Katniss looked at the beautiful golden pin that her friend had pressed into her palm. "What is it?" She asked looking at the flying bird in curiosity. It was attached to the golden ring around it only by the very tips of its wings.

"It's a Mockingjay. Please take it Katniss," Madge begged, and finally Katniss nodded, pinning it to her mother's pale blue dress.

And then Madge was pulled away. Next into the door was Gale. He wrapped her in a quick hug before releasing her. "Get to a bow Catnip. I don't care if there isn't one there when you get there. You find a bow, or you make one. I know your father's been teaching you how. Show them what it means to be from District Twelve, and you make sure you come back to us. Promise me that Catnip."

Katniss let out a small cry, "I don't know if I can Gale! There's twenty-three of us and only one comes out alive."

He shook his head and grabbed her face in his hands, "I don't care, promise me you'll come back Catnip."

They locked eyes and finally, slowly, Katniss nodded, "I promise," she whispered. He gave a quick nod and then pulled her face to his, kissing her firmly. "I had to do that, just once Catnip." After that, leaving Katniss in shock, he was led out of the room.

Sitting back, sure she would have no more visitors, Katniss put her head in her hands, and buried her fingers in her hair. She started when the door opened again and looked up in surprise to see the baker, Peeta's father, standing in front of her, shifting nervously.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," he said, his voice rougher than Katniss would have imagined. "I just wanted to drop something off with you," he handed her a small package, and then quietly said, "I'll make sure your family stays safe Katniss."

She nodded, feeling too choked up to speak. He left after that, not bothering to wait for the Peacekeepers to escort him out. Once he had left Katniss peered into the package he had given her, and smiled sadly before pulling out one of the cookies. Nibbling quietly on it, she waited for the Peacekeepers to come and take her to the train station.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a test drive, I wanted to see how I did at writing a Hunger Games story, and so far I'd like to think it's not too bad. Depending on the feedback I get I'll keep her goin. So if you like this story at all, please leave me a review and let me know so that I'm inspired to keep on writing! :)**


End file.
